Monument to the Great Fire of London
The Monument to the Great Fire of London is a tall stone column in the city of London. It is a commemoration to the 1666 Great Fire of London. History The Monument was built between 1671 and 1677, designed by Christopher Wren and Robert Hooke. Description The Monument is a tall stone column standing in a small square and surrounded by buildings. It sits on a large plinth that has a door. This door can be used to enter the Monument. At the top of the tower is a caged square-shaped viewing platform, and above that is a gilded urn that carries fake golden flames. Four stone dragons, one on each corner, cling to the plinth's edges. Inside the Monument is a spiraling stone staircase that leads to the top. Lightbulbs light up the interior of the plinth. Role In Plot ''Stoneheart '' The "Winding Stairs" and the "Memory of Fire" were clues first given to George and Edie by the Black Friar. Although the children did not at first know what these stood for, George is given the answer by the Clocker at the church of St. Dunstan in the West. Before trying to enter the Monument, Edie points out four dragon statues clinging to the tower's plinth. Fortunately, the statues do not move. Edie checks her heart stone, and since it does not glow, they decide that it is safe. George suggests that the dragons may have been killed already. George heads to the tower alone, Edie having no money with her. George gives Edie his coat so that she stays warm, and Edie gives George her heart stone so that he can be warned of any danger. At the top of the Monument, George encounters the Raven, who tries to steal Edie's heart stone. George has a vision that comes from the stone, telling him where the Stone Heart is located. The Raven then tries to pull George from the tower. The bird is helped by the cat gargoyle, who also tries to attack George. The boy is saved by a mysterious shooter below the tower who knocks away the gargoyle and kills the Raven with his bullets. George quickly descends the tower, and the shooter is revealed to be the Gunner. Now reunited, the three protagonists leave the Monument behind. Edie, however, turns back when she asks George to return her heart stone, and George realizes that he does not have it. Edie goes back alone, and it is at the foot of the Monument that she is taken by the Minotaur. The Gunner and George return to the Monument to help Edie, but by the time they arrive, Edie is already missing. George climbs the stairs of the Monument again to retrieve Edie's heart stone. When George is gone, the Walker appears. The Walker explains the mix-up between the children, and he tells why he wants to find George. After the Walker demands that the Gunner helps with an exchange between the children, the Gunner tries to shoot the Walker, but the man is unharmed. The Walker then forces the Gunner to hand over his bullets so that nothing will happen when they meet with the Minotaur. The Gunner reluctantly agrees. The Walker then leaves the scene.Category:Locations Category:Monuments and memorials